Viviendo con tres hombres y medio
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Korra, una chica que se mudó a Ciudad República para estudiar la universidad. Terminando así, viviendo en una casa con un sexy y mujeriego chico, un amigable y sonriente muchacho, un malhumorado y serio joven, y un travieso y tierno hurón. ¿Cómo serán sus vidas a partir de ahora, con una mujer en territorio de hombres? ¿Podrá Korra soportarlo? (AU)
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:_** The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Advertencias: AU, algo de OoC.

Últimamente he estado obsesionada con Korra xD, así que he decido crear un fic con estos personajes, ya que no hay tantas historias de esta serie -por lo menos no tantas como me gustaría- T.T

Por cierto: el "y medio" del título es referente a Pabu xD. Aunque estoy consciente de que es un hurón, decidí tomarlo en cuenta como un "hombre". Sólo por mera diversión, no es como si se fuera a transformar en un pequeño humano, o algo así :3.

* * *

Calle hurones, #1720. Sí, definitivamente había llegado a su destino.

Algo nerviosa, decidió tocar el timbre de lo que sería su nueva casa durante un buen tiempo.

Pasaron 3 minutos y nadie abría, así que volvió a tocar, en esta ocasión 2 veces, sólo para estar segura de que fuera escuchada. Pero nada pasó.

Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Korra estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta, dar un recorrido por la ciudad, y volver después de unas horas, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente la detuvo.

-Hmp, no eres la pizza que esperaba, pero no estás nada mal.- Le dijo el apuesto chico, de cabello negro, con un flequillo bastante bien cuidado, media sonrisa burlona y vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers. Dejando a la vista unos perfectos abdominales.

-¿¡Disculpa!?-Korra se mostró ofendida, y furiosa. No dejando que su pecho al descubierto la pusiera nerviosa. Esto debía ser una broma. Era imposible que ese tipo fuera uno de los "adorables, amables, pulcros, y responsables jóvenes" -como había dicho su mamá- con los que viviría.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, dulzura? ¿No serás la nueva novia de Mako, cierto? ¡Joder!, ese suertudo siempre se queda con las más bonitas.- Y así, Korra consideró irse corriendo de ahí, pedir asilo con alguien más, quizá hasta vivir en alguna caja de cartón, en algún acogedor callejón de la ciudad, donde se haría amiga de un vagabundo, al que llamaría Eddie. Pero se aguantó las ganas, y pensó con esperanza que tal vez se hubiera equivocada de casa, que tal vez las personas que buscaba ya no vivían ahí. O tal vez, el sólo era un amigo que se había quedado por única ocasión a dormir con ellos. Sí, tal vez...

-Bueno, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Korra. Soy hija de Senna, y me mudé aquí para empezar la universidad. Mi madre dijo que los hermanos Fireferret, buenos amigos de mi familia, me darían alojo, pero quizá me he equivocado de casa.- Korra trató de que todo sonara normal. Regalándole al desconocido una enorme sonrisa. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo presentarse, ahora mismo se sentía como una completa extraña.

-En ese caso, pasa.- Abrió más la puerta y salió para ayudar a la nueva chica con sus enormes maletas. Korra dudó por un momento. ¿Y si el chico era un violador, o asesino? La verdad ni siquiera lo conocía. Y recordando los mil y un sermones que sus padres le habían dado cuando era pequeña -e incluso ya no tan pequeña- sobre gente extraña, decidió cerciorarse de que el tipo era confiable.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Eres uno de los hermanos?-Ni se molestó en ocultar su desconfianza.

-Hey, tranquila. No voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras.-Bromeó.-No soy miembro de la familia Fireferret, ni mucho menos un psicópata violador asesino. Soy simplemente un amigo de ellos. Compartimos casa desde hace un año.- Dijo en tono normal, la verdad odiaba tener que dar explicaciones. Pero lo que más le estaba molestando, aparte de la actitud de desconfianza de la chica, era que ese par de hermanos hubieran invitado a alguien a vivir con ellos sin siquiera consultárselo. ¡Vamos, era casa de los tres! Estaba seguro de que hasta a Pabu le habían pedido su opinión. Aunque, quizá un poco de compañía femenina no le vendría nada mal.

Una parte de Korra decidió creerle, sin embargo ahora sí que se sentía como una intrusa.

-No sé cuál vaya a ser tu habitación, quiero decir hay muchas de sobra. Pero no tengo idea de cuál hayan preparado para ti. Así que dejaré tus cosas en la sala.-Y acto seguido el joven se encaminó a la respectiva sala.

-Muchas gracias.-Y, aprovechando que se encontraba sola, se dedicó a analizar la parte de la casa donde estaba. Todo tenía un estilo minimalista, bastante moderno. Sin embargo había cuadros de pinturas por todos lados, y una parte estaba completamente desordenada. Había basura, y lo que creyó que era ropa sucia por doquier.

-Lamento el desorden, no esperaba visitas. Aunque prácticamente todo el basurero es de Bolin. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tahno.-Se presentó con una media sonrisa. Y por cierto, había aprovechado para ponerse unos pantalones, y una camisa gris, pues aunque fuera un poco pervertido, estar paseándose por la casa sólo en bóxers no era algo ideal para el primer día de la nueva huésped. Acto seguido tomó la mano de Korra y la besó suavemente.

-Mucho gusto.- Y Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-El par de hermanos debe de llegar en media hora, más menos. ¿Tienes hambre? Hace rato pedí una pizza. Ya pasó demasiado tiempo, espero que sea gratis.- Y como si la hubiera invocado, o los dioses hubieran escuchado sus palabras, un segundo después sonó una moto, y el timbre de la casa.

Tahno abrió de inmediato, saboreándose su deliciosa pizza.

-Resulta que sólo habían pasado 28 minutos, ¡Joder! 2 minutos más y hubiera sido gratuita. Ven, te llevaré a la cocina.- Y se encaminaron a una cocina bastante grande, color plateado, negro, y blanco. Se sentaron en la barra y empezaron a comer. Aunque no pasaron ni 3 minutos, y de la pizza, sólo quedó la caja. ¡Vaya, esa chica sí que comía!

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Esa era una buena pregunta, pues a él tampoco se le ocurría qué hacer.

-Podemos ver la televisión.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Si bien no era la opción más divertida, la televisión siempre te salvaba. A menos que, en ninguno de los más de 200 canales encontraras algo bueno que ver. Lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, pasaba muy a menudo.

Al llegar a la sala cada quien se sentó en un sillón diferente. Prendieron la tele, y empezaron a pasar canal por canal, esperando encontrarse con algo entretenido para ver. Y así pasaron los minutos, viendo todo, y a la vez nada. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo de su "divertida" actividad.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Anunció una voz cantarina.

Y 2 muchachos apuestos entraron a la sala.

-Joder, Tahno ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas a tus conquistas de una noche a la casa, o que por lo menos se vayan antes de que lleguemos?-Le reprochó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mako? Ella no es una de mis chicas. Es la nueva huésped, que ustedes invitaron. Por cierto, gracias por contármelo.-Ironizó

-¿De qué carajos hablas? Creo que fumar marihuana ya te dejó más tonto de lo normal.- Se defendió el muchacho.

Y así, el de nombre Bolin decidió aclarar las cosas antes de que todo se saliera de control.

-¡Chicos, calma!-Sonrió con nerviosismo.-Así es, ella es Korra. Hija de Senna y Tonraq. Ha venido aquí para estudiar la universidad. Mientras tanto se quedará con nosotros. Yo la invité.

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?-Enarcó una ceja Tahno.

-Pues... Se me olvidó.- Respondió Bolin sin más, rascándose la cabeza.

Korra, ahora sí que quería huir por la puerta ¡Demonios! Estaba en una casa de 3, donde al parecer sólo uno la había invitado a vivir. Bolin, al darse cuenta de la vergüenza de la chica, decidió animarla.

-Tranquila, Korra. Seguro que todos nos lleváremos muy bien. ¡Mira, hasta Pabu ya te adora!-

En eso un hurón de fuego trepó por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a su cara y darle una lamida en forma de beso. Al parecer esos dos eran los únicos contentos con su llegada.

-Hmp, como sea. Sólo no te comportes como una molestia.- Le advirtió el mayor de los hermanos con una mirada fría.

-A la orden, capitán.- Contestó con ironía. Si bien, no era muy cortés de su parte, puesto que era una completa intrusa, ese niñato no era nadie para comportarse de esa forma con ella.

Mako sólo frunció el ceño, y se fue a quién sabe dónde.

Y esa fue su llegada a la casa de un hombre sexy, un hombre amable, y un hombre malhumorado. ¡Ah! Y un tierno hurón.

* * *

Eso es sólo el prólogo. Espero hacer los capítulos más largos, y, aprovechando mis vagaciones, no tardar mucho en subir continuaciones :3.

Cuídense!


	2. Ciudad República

Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra**_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Advertencias: AU, y algo de OoC.

* * *

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight..." _Y así, Bolin puso una canción en la grabadora, a todo volumen, en una mañana de verano. Logrando asustar y despertar de golpe a las tres inocentes personas, víctimas de sus locuras, que acababan de llegar a la sala, con intenciones de investigar el porqué de la música, esperando una buena explicación, pues sus horas de sueño eran sagradas, y no podían ser interrumpidas por algo sin importancia.

-Bolin.-Trató de sonar calmado con su hermano menor.-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces, y por qué pones tu ruido al máximo volumen, a las ocho de la mañana, en nuestro único día libre?-

-¡Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea!, y para llevarla a cabo, tenían que estar despiertos, obviamente.- Contestó entusiasmado.

-¿¡Y no era más fácil, despertarnos, no sé.. De una manera normal!?-Interrogó irritado Tahno.

-¿Más fácil? ¿Qué podría ser más fácil que poner música a modo de despertador?-Se encogió de hombros.- Aparte fue una manera divertida de despertarlos, ¡admítanlo!- Y Bolin no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz de haber comprado esa grabadora portátil en oferta, que ahora usaba hasta en el baño, literalmente. Pues siempre que se metía a la ducha, ponía algún disco de sus bandas favoritas, y se la pasaba cantando -bastante mal, por cierto- como si estuviera en un concierto de rock.

Korra, antes de que los dos hombres se lanzaran encima de Bolin y lo mataran, decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, ¿Y cuál es tu idea?-Preguntó regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho.

-¡Cierto!, casi lo olvido.-Dijo con alegría.-Debido a que nunca has venido a Ciudad República, y bueno, prácticamente en tu pueblito no hay nada emocionante, sin ofender... He decidido que haremos un recorrido turístico por todos los puntos importantes de la ciudad.

Bolin tenía razón, del pueblo de donde venía, si bien era muy cálido y lindo, no había muchas cosas divertidas por hacer. Aparte si pensaba vivir ahí, era de suma importancia conocer la ciudad. Korra no pudo estar más que contenta con la idea.

Dos horas después -gracias al superficial de Tahno que tardaba demasiado en arreglarse-, emprendieron su tour por toda la ciudad.

-He ahí está la estatua de nuestro fundador Aang en su juventud.- Explicó Mako cuando los cuatro llegaron a la costa de la bahía, señalando una pequeña isla.

-Sí, sí. Fue un gran hombre, y seguro a Korra le encantaría ir a visitarla y conocer su historia. Pero hoy no, así que vayamos a nuestro siguiente destino.-Le interrumpió Bolin antes de que se pusiera a contar su historia.

Mako lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tomaron el tranvía y llegaron a un museo.

-He aquí, damas y caballeros, contemplen ante ustedes el fabuloso museo de lo increíble.-Hizo un buen papel de maestro de ceremonias Tahno.

-Que de increíble no tiene nada.-Refunfuñó Mako.

-¡Oh por Dios Mako!, no seas aguafiestas. Este sin duda tiene que ser el mejor lugar de la ciudad. Quiero decir ¡Tienen paisajes pintados en granos de arroz, arroz Mako!-chilló Bolin.

-El arroz no es nada comparado con la foto del "hombre unicornio".- Alegó Tahno.

Korra enarcó una ceja, confundida. ¿Diminutas pinturas? ¿Hombre unicornio? ¿De qué diablos hablaban esos dos tipos?

Y para contestar sus dudas, entraron al dichoso museo.

Korra se quedó sin habla. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan... Extraño. Y de inmediato se llenó de curiosidad.

Lo primero que vieron fueron las pinturas en granitos de arroz, era algo increíble. Y junto a ellas estaba una imitación del famoso cuadro "El Grito", sólo que pintado en una telaraña.

Después pasaron por unas cabezas reales reducidas por indios. Las expresiones de sus rostros le provocó un escalofrío a Korra, claro que eso no impidió que les tomara unas cuantas fotos.

En la siguiente galería entraron a la zona egipcia. Y para darte la bienvenida, ¿Qué mejor que una momia de más de 500 años?

Y de repente un aura oscura se apoderó de Bolin.

-Cuenta la leyenda.-Comenzó con un intento de voz terrorífica, mientras su hermano y su amigo rodaban los ojos.- Que hace más de dos mil años , el grandioso faraón Astenok, temible, respetado y admirado, una noche de cuarto menguante, cometió el terrible error de enamorarse de un gato negro. Ra, quien lo observó desde las tinieblas, lleno de furia, al ver a un simple mortal caer enamorado de un ser supremo como el gato, le lanzó una maldición. Decía, y cito "Mala suerte por la mitad del resto de su vida, a aquel mortal que cometió la osadía de amar a un gato negro." Dicho y hecho, terribles sucesos abarcaron los días de Astenok, y de lo que alguna vez fue su espectacular vida de faraón no quedó nada. Hasta que...-Hizo una pausa dramática, mientras unos ojos azules, impacientes le obligaban a continuar.-Hasta que, en una noche de luna llena, harto de su mala suerte, tuvo la intención de suicidarse. Sin embargo, Hathor, quien lo había estado contemplando desde la luz de las estrellas, le iluminó y liberó de su maldición. "Buena suerte en todo, a partir de ahora, al antiguo faraón que ya ha pagado su condena." Y así, un nuevo ciclo en la vida de Astenok comenzó, dando paso a acontecimientos de dicha y alegría.-Finalizó su narración.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.-Aseguró su hermano mayor, ganándose una mirada asesina de cierta chica morena.

-Y precisamente aquí, se encuentra la estatua de Astenok. Si la frotas tendrás mala suerte durante 6 meses. Pero los siguientes 6, estarás bañado de buena fortuna.-Explico Bolin, como todo un experto, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Mako.-

-¿Te atreves a tocarla, preciosa?, la estatua, me refiero.-Comentó burlón Tahno.

Y Korra se quedó ahí, contemplando la estatua dorada. Debatiéndose entre si tocarla o no. Una parte de ella le decía que era una terrible idea, pues ya tenía una mala suerte de por sí sin necesidad de alguna maldición egipcia. Por el contrario, quizá esos 6 meses de buena suerte no estarían para nada mal.

-¿Sí sabes que son puras farsas, cierto?-Cuestionó Mako.

-¡Mako!, no digas eso. Podrías enojar al faraón.-Le advirtió bastante asustado Bolin.

Mako enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. Era imposible que su hermano de verdad se creyera esa boba historia inventada para atraer más gente al museo.

-Si es una "farsa", según tú ¿Por qué no la tocas, niño valiente?-Le retó la morena.

Mako dejó salir un suspiro, y con paso decidido se acercó a la estatua, mientras dos pares de ojos le miraban entre incrédulos y asustados. Tahno sólo miró divertido la escena.

-En serio lo va a hacer.-Susurró sorprendido Bolin.

Y la tocó, hasta 3 veces.

-¡Wow, hermano!, pobre de ti. Ya quiero ver tu mala suerte por el siguiente medio año.-Comentó divertido su hermano menor.

Después llegaron a la zona de personajes, peculiares. Se encontraron con figuras de cera del hombre más alto del mundo, del más gordo, de la mujer con barba, y la favorita de todos: la famosa fotografía del hombre unicornio. Korra no dejó de sonreír en todo el recorrido. Ya tenía de qué hablar cuando regresara a su pueblo natal. Se dedicó a tomar fotografías de todo, para que le creyeran.

-Siguiente parada: El parque central.-Anunció el más hiperactivo de todos.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos y ya estaban en un hermoso parque lleno de árboles frondosos, con muchos estanques, y puentes de roca.

-Este es el mejor lugar para dar un agradable paseo en un día soleado.-Explicó el del cabello bien cuidado.-Incluso los vagabundos que viven aquí son agradables.

-Por cierto, está prohibido pescar.-Le advirtió Bolin, recordando la vez que él quiso hacerlo y se llevó una buena llamada de atención por parte de las autoridades.

Korra lo analizó todo con atención, desde los peces bajo el agua nadando con alegría, hasta los niños jugando por ahí despreocupadamente. Sin duda alguna ese lugar se convertiría en uno de sus favoritos.

Y el cuarto lugar que visitaron fue "La torre armonía".

-Desde aquí se puede tener una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad.-Comentó Mako.

-Y en las noches se ve increíble, aparte de ser un lugar bastante romántico.-Dijo con picardía Bolin.

Y Korra no pudo evitar pensar que algún día ella tendría una bonita cita ahí, con un apuesto, musculoso, y caballeroso chico, con sonrisa perfecta, y quizá nombre extranjero.

-He aquí, el fabuloso estadio de hockey.-Presentó bastante emocionado Bolin.-Tahno, Mako, y yo practicamos este deporte.-

-Pero yo soy el mejor.-Agregó con superioridad Tahno, ganándose unas miradas molestas de sus amigos.

Korra le dio un vistazo al estadio. Era enorme y de un color dorado. Se moría de ganas por asistir a algún partido ahí.

-Esta es la última parada: El barrio del comerio. Hay un cine, restaurantes de prácticamente toda la comida del mundo, tiendas de cualquier cosa que puedas imaginarte ¡El lugar perfecto para gastar tu dinero!-Explicó el menor de todos.

Y era cierto, había de todo en ese lugar. He ahí Korra reparó en algo: se sentía como un hámster en una pecera. Ver a toda esa gente vestidas con prendas "a la moda", caminando como modelos, chicas maquilladas en exceso, chicos con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. Korra se sintió asustada, bastante fuera de lugar, y la emoción que tenía por haber llegado a la gran ciudad, se esfumó, dando paso a la idea de salir corriendo de ahí, tomar lo más pronto posible un avión con destino a su hogareño pueblito, y no volver nunca más.

-No te preocupes Korra, seguro amarás esta ciudad.-Le animó Bolin, como leyéndole sus pensamientos.-Y para brindar que has llegado, compraremos los famosos helados arcoíris.

Y así, cada quien comenzó a comer su helado lleno de colores con un sabor refrescante y delicioso. Pero entonces a Mako se le cayó su helado encima, ensuciándose su camisa negra.

Bolin no tardó en soltar una carcajada, y bueno, Korra le acompañó con una risa más discreta.

-Mako, parece que tu mala suerte ya comenzó.-Le dijo burlón su hermano.

Pero, eso no podría ser cierto. La maldición no era cierta, todo fue una simple casualidad.¿Cierto?

-Bueno Korra, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Esta ciudad está repleta de vándalos.- Comentó Mako, cambiando de tema drásticamente, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola.-Le aseguró llena de confianza, recuperando la emoción de llegar a la gran ciudad.

* * *

Quizá no es tan emocionante, -ni tan largo u.u- pero sentí necesario hacer la introducción a la ciudad xD. El próximo capítulo: La Cocina, y otras cosas de hombres.

¡felices fiestas! n.n


	3. La Cocina, y otras cosas de hombres

Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra**_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Advertencias: AU, y algo de OoC.

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **MtezPS**, **Kadiur**, y **korraxmako lover**. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D

* * *

_"Veamos: huevos, leche, zucaritas, waffles, galletas de animalitos, y jarabe de chocolate. Bien, es lo último que me falta." _Pensó con satisfacción Mako, buscando en el enorme supermercado los alimentos que le faltaban, mientras algunas solteronas lo veían coquetamente, pues encontraban atractivo que "El hombre de la casa" fuera quien comprara la despensa.

Y no fue hasta que pagó todos los productos, que se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien _"¿Por qué diablos soy yo el que vino de compras? Quiero decir, para empezar las provisiones se acabaron mucho antes de lo planeado, y todo gracias a esa niña Korra, ¡Come como dos de nosotros!, aparte ni siquiera se molestó nadie en acompañarme ¡Me tratan como su sirvienta!" _

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con sus holgazanes compañeros sentados en el sillón de la sala, viendo "El rey León". Carraspeó un poco, para que se dieran cuenta de que había llegado.

-Oh ¡Por fin comida! ¿Sí encontraste todo, verdad?-Se acercó corriendo Bolin, para empezar a hurgar entre las bolsas de papel.

Mako dejó salir un suspiro, cansado.

-¿Y qué va a haber de comer hoy?-Le preguntó Tahno desde el sillón, sin quitar la vista de la película.

Mako volvió a suspirar.

-Ensalada de atún.-

-¡Genial!-Respondieron los tres al unísono. Y así, Mako se dirigió sin ánimos a la cocina._ "Sí, definitivamente me tratan como a su sirvienta."_

Media hora después, la comida estaba servida en la mesa.

Pabu entró corriendo, esperando su gran ración de atún, inmediatamente Bolin se la dio.

Todos comieron tranquilamente, hablando de trivialidades. Y cuando terminaron, Pabu, Korra, Bolin, y Tahno se disponían a ahora ver "El rey León 2."

-¿No olvidan algo?-Preguntó obvio Mako, dirigiendo su mirada a los platos sucios.

-¡Claro!, pero qué desconsiderados somos. Lo siento. Muchas gracias por la comida Mako.-Le sonrió Korra.-Chicos, denle las gracias.

-Gracias por la comida.-Comentó sin interés Tahno.

-Te quedó deliciosa como siempre.-Siguió Bolin.

Pabu sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, que él interpretó como agradecimiento. Los demás se fueron a la sala, mientras a Mako se le empezaba a formar un tic en el ojo. Y con fastidio, comenzó a lavar todos los platos, vasos, y cubiertos. _"Esto no puede seguir así."_

Mako ideó que a la hora de la cena sería momento de aclarar las cosas.

Y llegada la noche, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares dio inicio a la charla.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar.-Empezó Mako, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que vas a terminar con nosotros?-Fingió tristeza Bolin, en un intento por hacerse el gracioso.

-Muy divertido.-Respondió sarcástico.-Pero lo que les tengo que decir es importante.

-¿Y la cena?-Preguntó Korra, buscando por todos lados la dichosa comida.

-A eso voy, así que déjenme terminar.-Contestó fastidiado.-La cosa es, que ya me cansé de que sea yo quien haga todo. Desde que vivimos juntos siempre es "Mako haz la comida, Mako ve a comprar cereal, Mako limpia la casa, Mako esto, Mako lo otro, ¡Mako todo!" Pero a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar.-Dijo con un deje de malicia.-Me tomé la molestia de hacer unos horarios para todo, empezando mañana lunes: Cada quien se hará su propio desayuno. La comida y cena le toca a Bolin, Tahno lava los platos. Al día siguiente le toca a Korra hacer comida y cena, yo lavo los platos. Después Tahno cocina, Bolin lava. Día siguiente yo hago la comida, Korra lava, se vuelve a repetir el orden, y así sucesivamente. Para lavar la ropa: Viernes Korra, sábado Tahno, domingo Bolin, y lunes yo. Para ir a comprar la despensa: Primero iré yo, aclaro que lo acabo de hacer hoy, en una semana irá Bolin, luego Korra, y al último Tahno. Para limpiar la casa, cada 4 días será: Tahno, Bolin, yo, y Korra. Creo que eso es todo ¿Alguna duda?-

-Hmp, no.-Respondió simplemente Tahno.

-¡Joder, hermano! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan aburrido, molesto,y organizado?-Se quejó.

-Porque ustedes nunca hacían nada.-Contestó enfadado.

-Bueno, niño de los planes ¿Y qué vamos a cenar hoy?-Le preguntó Korra, evitando a toda costa que su estómago no rugiera, clamando por comida.

-No sé, pidamos una pizza.-Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Sí!, que sea con triple queso.-Exclamó Bolin, mientras corría al refrigerador, tomaba el imán de su pizzería predilecta y marcaba para ordenar 2 pizzas.

29 minutos después sonó el timbre _"¡No!, otra vez tan cerca... Un minuto más, uno más y hubiera sido gratis." _Pensó con decepción Tahno, mientras recogía las pizzas. Pudo ver como el repartidor le sonreía con burla. _"Idiota, seguro llegó antes y no tocó para hacernos creer que sería gratis. Por eso nadie les da propina..." _Le dio el dinero exacto, y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

De más está decir que las pizzas se acabaron en menos de 10 minutos.

Al día siguiente, a esto de las siete de la tarde, los tres hombres se encontraban exhaustos y llenos de sudor, todo esto a causa de su entrenamiento de hockey que por fin había terminado.

-Hey chicos.-Les llamó Mako.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a algún bar, sólo nosotros tres? Ustedes saben, como lo hacíamos antes.-

-¡Sí! Estupenda idea Mako.-Aplaudió Bolin.-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a casa, para estar listos. Aparte hoy me toca hacer la cena.-

Mientras tanto en la casa, Korra se encontraba viendo un drama adolescente con Pabu en su regazo.

-¡No!, maldito Chris ¿Cómo pudo engañar a la hermosa de Rose con su malvada hermana?-Chilló Korra.- Tú jamás harías algo como eso, ¿Verdad, Pabu?-Le preguntó mientras cargaba al hurón, y lo acercaba a su cara, para darle un beso en su pequeña nariz. Pabu sólo se dejó consentir.

Y Korra siguió en el sillón sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, que prácticamente se había convertido en su mejor compañía desde que llegó a la casa. No es que no fuera sociable, al contrario, en poco tiempo Bolin se volvió un buen amigo para ella, disfrutaba de su tiempo con Tahno, aunque aún no lo conocía bien, y bueno...Con Mako seguía trabajando su amistad. Sin embargo, ninguno pasaba realmente mucho tiempo en casa, siempre tenían asuntos por hacer, asuntos en los que Korra no podía acompañarlos, claro. Y cuando estaban en casa, o cada uno se encerraba en sus habitaciones, o veían la televisión en la sala. Por eso Korra se la pasaba ahí, veía desde los dibujos animados para niños en las mañanas, hasta las películas de acción en la noche. Y, aunque a ella le encantaba ver de todo en la tele, obviamente se aburría de vez en cuando, pero la simple idea de salir ella sola a las peligrosas calles de la ciudad le asustaba, aún no se sentía preparada para aventurarse por todos esos callejones.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Gritó Bolin mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Inmediatamente Pabu fue corriendo con su amo.

-¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento, chicos?-Preguntó Korra una vez que llegó con ellos.

-Bien.-Tahno se encogió de hombros.-Estos dos todavía no logran superarme.-Dijo con superioridad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, hoy, definitivamente te pateamos el trasero.-Le contestó Mako con orgullo.

-Bueno, iré preparando la cena.-Avisó Bolin mientras buscaba por toda la cocina los ingredientes para su platillo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer de cenar, Bolin?-Le preguntó curiosa Korra.

-Esta noche, los honraré con mi exquisita sopa de tomates.-

-Eso suena bien.-Comentó Tahno. Simplemente "sopa de tomates", algo delicioso, pero sencillo. Tan sencillo, que ni siquiera el pésimo cocinero de Bolin podría hacer que quedara mal, o eso esperó él, recordando el arroz extremadamente seco que Bolin había preparado en la comida.

20 minutos después la cena estaba servida.

-Y... ¿Qué les parece?-Preguntó Bolin, viendo detenidamente a sus compañeros dar la primera probada de la sopa.

-Está buena.-Dijo Mako, pasándose sin ganas la desabrida sopa de su hermano.

-Fabulosa.-Mintió Tahno, aguantándose las ganas de escupir su sopa. _"Bravo Mako, tú y tu grandiosa idea de hacer cocinar a Bolin." _

-Me encantó.-Comentó Korra con falsa alegría.

-Eso es genial chicos.-Les dijo Bolin mientras comía su plato, que, según su paladar sabía delicioso.

Y en media hora, por fin se acabaron la espantosa sopa de tomates.

-Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a ponerme guapo.-Se retiró Bolin a su habitación.

-Sí, yo igual.-También se fue Tahno, una vez que lavó los platos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Van a salir?-Le preguntó Korra al único que quedaba en la cocina.

-Sólo iremos a un bar.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros Mako, para después irse a bañar.

_"¡Oh!, muchas gracias por la invitación. ¡Me encantaría ir!" _Pensó con sarcasmo Korra para después dirigirse a su lugar favorito: La sala.

Una hora más tarde los tres muchachos ya estaban listos para irse.

-Pórtate bien Pabu, te duermes temprano. Papi promete no llegar tan tarde.- Se despidió de su hurón dándole un beso en su cabeza.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-Le preguntó Mako.

Bolin asintió, y los tres se despidieron de Korra.

-Que les vaya bien.-Dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo.

Llegando al bar tomaron un lugar en la barra.

-Caballeros ¿Qué les sirvo?-Preguntó el bartender.

-Lo de siempre, Jack.-Contestó Bolin.

-Hey, miren disimuladamente. Acaban de llegar dos chicas de nueve.-Les comentó Tahno, haciendo que Bolin girara su cabeza lo más rápido e indiscreto que pudo.

Sin necesidad de decirlo los tres se acercaron a las chicas. Una rubia y otra pelirroja.

-Buenas noches, señoritas ¿Les apatece un trago?-Preguntó Tahno con su sexy tono de voz.

-Claro que sí.-Le sonrió coqueta la pelirroja.

Llegaron a la barra, y después de que Jack les entregara sus bebidas las señoritas pidieron dos cervezas.

Luego de presentarse "formalmente" la noche siguió normal, entre risas y coqueteos, nada fuera de lo común para los chicos, excepto que... Ellas sólo eran dos.

-Y entonces el señor le dice "Eso no es una zarigüeya, ¡Es mi esposa!"-Contó Mako, riéndose levemente tratando de hacerse notar, ya que estaba sentado en la esquina, con Bolin a su lado.

Y lo único que recibió fueron unas risitas incómodas de las muchachas, para que después volvieran a platicar con Tahno y Bolin.

_"Esto no está bien. ¡Ese chiste siempre funciona con todas! Hm, tal vez deba de buscar nuevas bromas que no impliquen animales, pero... ¡Son animales! ¿A las chicas les gustan los animalitos, no?" _Pensó confundido Mako, para después pedir una cerveza.

De mientras Korra se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, para variar, dejando de lado a su maravillosa amiga televisión. Sin embargo, estaba molesta, tan molesta que no podía concentrarse bien en su lectura.

-¡Esos malditos!-Se quejó Korra, despertando a Pabu, que se encontraba dormido a su lado derecho.-¿Puedes creerlo, Pabu? Ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería ir ¡Simplemente sé largaron! Dejándonos solos. Pf, "Un bar", sí claro... Seguramente fueron a un prostíbulo o alguno de esos lugares vergonzosos.-Siguió quejándose Korra. Después de un rato, entre quejidos y quejidos, se quedó dormida.

Ya en la madrugada, dos de los tres llegaron felices a la casa.

-Wow, esta noche estuvo genial.-Suspiró Bolin.

-Sí, ya nos hacía falta salir a divertirnos.-Comentó Tahno.

Mako soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué pasa, Mako? ¿Celoso porque hoy nadie te hizo caso?-Preguntó burlón Tahno.

-¡Oh!, ¡Ya lo tengo!-Exclamó asustado Bolin.-Es la maldición ¿Recuerdas?-

Rodó los ojos

-No existe tal maldición. No logré conquistar a ninguna chica hoy ¿Y qué? Eso no significa mala suerte.-Se defendió no muy seguro de ello.

-Si tú lo dices...-Comentó Tahno, para después irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente los tres se despertaron gracias a una hermosa -y ruidosa- melodía de rock pesado, cortesía de cierta morena.

Korra sonrió inmediatamente cuando los vio bajar las escaleras, con unas caras de irritación y cansancio que gritaban "resaca" por todos lados.

-Buenos días chicos, lamento si la música los despertó.-Dijo con falsa inocencia.

-No te preocupes.-Le contestó con un deje de molestia Tahno.-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las dos de la tarde.-Respondió simplemente la chica.

-¡¿En serio?!-Bolin abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Sí. Se la pasaron durmiendo como osos toda la mañana. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Como hoy me toca a mí cocinar, decidí hacerles una ensalada que mi mamá me enseñó. Se la hacía continuamente a mi papá cuando despertaba con resaca. Garantizado cien por ciento que desaparece después de dos platos, además sabe deliciosa.-Sonrió Korra, recordando a sus padres.

-¡Wow!, eso es genial Korra. Eres muy amable.-Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Bolin se sirvió dos platos de aquella ensalada secreta. Los otros dos igual tomaron su porción.

-Y... ¿Qué tal está?-Preguntó dulcemente Korra, con una sonrisa maliciosa interna.

_-_A mí me gustó bastante.-_"Maldito Mako, dos días seguidos de comida mala gracias a ti." _Pensó Tahno mientras asesinaba mentalmente a su compañero.

-Exquisita.-Comentó Bolin tratando de que sonara sincero.

-¿Y a ti Mako, que tal te pareció?-Le preguntó la chica con la mirada fija en él.

-Está rica.-Y agradeció ser buen mentiroso. _"Oh, Korra... Pero de esta no te salvas. Si nos vamos a hundir, tú te hundes con nosotros."- _¿Por qué tú no comes un poco, eh?-Le preguntó "amablemente".

-No te preocupes, yo ya comí. Esta ensalada la hice especial para ustedes.-

-¡Oh!, eres muy linda Korra, pero no debías molestarte.- _"De verdad no debías." _Pensó lamentándose Bolin, mientras veía sus dos platos de ensalada.

Y por fin de varios minutos, y varios platos que parecían no acabarse nunca, la ensalada se terminó.

-Muchas gracias, Korra.- _"Creo"_. Y así, Tahno salió huyendo a su cuarto. Acto que imitaron los otros dos.

Korra se permitió dejar salir una risita burlona. _"A ver si les dan ganas de salir con tremenda indigestión." _Pues ella había cambiado algunos ingredientes, para que todo supiera terrible, y no quitara la resaca. Aparte estaba consciente de que el arte de la cocina no era en lo absoluto su fuerte.

Dos horas más tarde los tres muchachos estaban apunto de irse a su habitual entrenamiento de hockey.

-Korra, ya nos vamos.-Gritó Bolin e inmediatamente Korra fue a despedirse de ellos.

-Que les vaya bien.-

-Gracias. Por cierto Korra, no nos esperes esta noche. Iremos a ver un partido a casa de unos amigos y llegaremos un poco tarde.-Explicó Tahno.

_¡Joder!, decidieron salir apesar de la indigestión... ¡Y hasta se van a librar de la espantosa cena que tenía preparada! Oh no, esta vez no se saldrán con la suya."_

-Yo quiero ir.-Pidió Korra.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero sabes que no puedes ir a nuestros entrenamientos, y la reunión es privada. Sólo iremos hombres, tú sabes... Noche de chicos.-Le guiñó un ojo Tahno, le revolvió su cabello y los tres salieron corriendo de la casa. Dejando a una Korra bastante molesta.

-¿Noche de chicos? ¡Noche de chicos mis polainas! Definitivamente esto no se quedara así.-Y Korra se encaminó a la sala, con su cuerpo gritando ¡Venganza!, quizá viendo la televisión se le ocurriría alguna forma de hacer pagar a sus "lindos" compañeros.

Pero no fue así, luego de ver una hora la tele, lo único que pensó fue ir a la habitación de cada uno, quizá ahí encontrara algo.

Y el primer candidato era: Tahno. Korra junto con Pabu entraron cuidadosamente a su habitación, aunque sabían que estaban solos, no querían dejar evidencias de que habían pasado por ahí.

Era un cuarto de color azul marino con negro, no estaba ni muy limpio, ni muy desordenado. Sus paredes tenían pósters de bandas de rock, y chicas en bikini. En la cama se encontraban unos cuantos bóxers ajustados. Korra se sonrojó un poco al imaginar a su amigo usando solamente dicha prenda.

Y cuando empezó a explorar más el cuarto, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, después de todo a ella le molestaría que alguien entrara a su cuarto de esa manera, sin embargo al poco tiempo ese sentimiento se fue al recordar que la habían dejado sola en la casa dos noches seguidas -bueno, en compañía de Pabu-.

-Veamos... ¿Qué podremos hacerle al pervertido de nuestro compañero?-

De inmediato Pabu se acercó a Korra con algo en la boca.

-¿Qué traes ahí, pequeño?-Le preguntó mientras tomaba el objeto en sus manos.-Sus revistas porno... Sí, supongo que esconderlas cuenta como pequeña venganza. Bien pensado, chico.-Rio Korra, y se dispuso a tomar todas las revistas para adultos que encontró, para luego ocultarlas en algún cajón de la sala, o algún otro lugar que nadie abriera seguido.

Siguiente parada: El escondite de Bolin. Al momento de entrar Korra se tapó automáticamente su nariz, y sinceramente se compadeció del pobre de Pabu que tenía que dormir en ese basurero. Había basura de comida, platos sucios, ropa por todos lados, algunos peluches y... Ahí la encontró, entre tanta mugre: La grabadora en oferta que había comprobado algunos días atrás. ¡Bingo!, aunque no podía esconderla, eso sería bastante sospechoso, así que optó por quitarle las baterías y ponerle unas que ya no sirvieran en lo absoluto: las del control del DVD que los vagos de sus compañeros se rehusaban a cambiarlas. Así ya no pondría música a todo volumen, ni cantaría en el baño por un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el flojo de Bolin decidiera comprar nuevas baterías. ¡Bien!, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Después, Pabu y ella se dirigieron a la cueva de Mako. Por un momento pensó que su puerta tendría seguro, porque bueno, ¡Es Mako!, el más -o quizá el único- responsable y reservado, los otros dos eran demasiado flojos o desinteresados como para molestarse en cerrar sus puertas. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando al abrirla, la puerta cedió de inmediato. _"Hoy estás de suerte, Korra." _

Como era de esperarse su cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado. Sus paredes eran de color rojo con café, en ellas había dos pósters de un jugador de hockey famoso. Y, ya que estaba ahí empezó a curiosear un poco más de lo debido. En un escritorio de color negro se encontraban algunas fotografías de Bolin y él con sus padres. Ambos se veían muy pequeños, como d años. Bolin salía sonriendo, saludando a la cámara, mientras que Mako permanecía serio, pero aún así adorable. En otra foto salían los dos hermanos con gorros de Santa, junto a un hermoso árbol lleno de regalos. Y en la última foto estaban Mako, Tahno y Bolin con sus trajes de hockey, haciendo señas a la cámara. Y de repente se le ocurrió una idea para su venganza.

Empezó a observar la habitación y no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba: sus "tenis de la suerte." Recordó que una vez que los llevaba puestos Mako comentó que sólo los usaba en ocasiones especiales, pues, según él esos tenis le daban buena suerte. _"Completamente irónico y ridículo que se burle de maldiciones de faraones que dan mala suerte, pero crea en unos zapatitos mágicos que dan buena." _Se rio Korra, agarró uno de los tenis y lo escondió debajo del sillón de la sala.

Terminadas sus pequeñas venganzas Korra sonrió satisfactoriamente. No hizo nada grave, como para herir a sus compañeros, pero seguramente los fastidiaría un buen rato. Y finalmente prendió la televisión para verla en compañía de Pabu.

Los tres hombres llegaron a las dos de la mañana, y un poco tomados se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Bolin, Korra y Mako estaban en la cocina esperando la comida que Tahno tenía que preparar.

-¿Y cómo les fue ayer?-Preguntó Korra.

-Bien, gracias. El partido estuvo muy emocionante, cenamos alitas, y a Mako se le cayó la cerveza encima. ¡Fue muy gracioso!- Rio Bolin.

Mako sólo maldijo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, la comida está lista.-Anunció Tahno llevando los platos a la mesa.-Hice papas al horno rellenas de champiñón.-

Los otros tres dejaron que el delicioso aroma invadiera sus narices, y como locos comenzaron a comerse sus papas.

-¡Dios mío!, Tahno... Están deliciosas.-Dijo feliz Korra por no tener que fingir más.

-Lo sé, te quedaron muy buenas. Después de la comida de Korra esto sabe a gloria.-Exclamó Bolin devorándose la comida.

Korra rodó los ojos ¡La sopa de tomates del chico sabía mucho peor que su ensalada! O eso creía.

-No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.-Halagó Mako, saboreando su comida, y agradeciendo que después de los dos días de mala comida, alguien que no fuera él hiciera algo tan rico de comer.

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mí.-Tahno se encogió de hombros, dándole un mordisco a su papa.

El día pasó normal, los chicos se fueron a su entrenamiento, pero esta vez volvieron para la cena. Tahno cocinó unos exquisitos ravioles.

Al día siguiente Mako se despertó temprano para salir a correr, sin embargo, dados los pequeños incidentes de los últimos días, decidió ponerse sus tenis de la suerte.

-¿Dónde carajos está?-Gritó Mako exasperado poniendo todo su cuarto patas arriba. Pero no estaba por ningún lado ¡Su par derecho de la suerte había desaparecido!. Sí eso no era mala fortuna, no sé que más lo sería.

Estuvo buscándolo por media hora, tratando de recordar si lo había movido de lugar ¡Pero era imposible! Él había dejado sus tenis juntos en el armario ¿Por qué cambiaría sólo el izquierdo de lugar?

Soltó un bufido al aire, y resignado salió de la casa, usando unos tenis comunes y corrientes.

Después de una hora llegó cansado, se dio un baño, tomó una siesta y se dispuso a preparar la comida. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo así que sólo hizo hot dogs, que le quedaron muy buenos, obviamente.

Los días pasaron normales, Bolin siguió cocinando horrible. Por otra parte, Korra sólo les "cocinaba" ramen instantáneo, pizzas congeladas, cereales para la cena, o cosas por el estilo.

Mako seguía teniendo pequeños incidentes, y seguía en la búsqueda de su tenis perdido.

Tahno no logró encontrar sus revistas porno. Les preguntó a todos si las habían visto, pero ellos simplemente negaban con la cabeza. Incluso sospechó que tal vez Korra las había robado, pero al ver su cara de inocencia, horror y confusión cuando le preguntó por las revistas, desechó la idea.

Hoy era el día de ir por el mandado, Bolin agarró la camioneta y se puso en marcha hacia el supermercado.

_"¡Wow! Esto debe ser el paraíso ¿Cómo es que nunca antes vine?" _Se preguntó incrédulo al ver todos los pasillos de comida. _"Bien, tienes que controlarte... Sólo hay que comprar lo que viene en la lista."_

Y así empezó a buscar todos los productos. No fue una tarea sencilla, por supuesto, pues para alguien que pisaba por primera vez en su vida esa enorme tienda obviamente no sabía en lo más mínimo en donde se encontraban las cosas. Aparte de que quería llenar su carrito con chucherías, pero trató de controlarse -aunque quizá sí agarró algunas extras, o modificó la lista cambiando "pan integral" por muffins, "manzanas verdes" por galletas de chispas, entre otros-.

Y por fin, con el carrito casi al tope, salió de la zona de comida. _"Bueno, lo siguiente en la lista es la arena para Pabu." _Caminó un poco hasta que un cartel con un cachorro encima le anunció que ese era el apartado para mascotas. No tardó mucho en encontrar su arena, pero aprovechando se puso a ver las demás cosas. _"¡Increíble!, Mako siempre ha comprado la arena más barata ¡Pobre de mi Pabu!" _Pensó ofendido y agarró tres bolsas de la arena más cara y fina que había. También, encantado con los juguetes para hurón que tenían, se llevó uno en forma de pato, aún sabiendo que Pabu ni siquiera les prestaba atención, y que cuando quería jugar con algo, los zapatos, calcetines, y ropa de los demás eran sus favoritos.

"Toallas femeninas" era lo siguiente en la lista. Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué lo mandaban a él a comprar esas cosas? Resignado, fue hasta la sección de higiene personal. Y su sorpresa fue encontrarse con millones de filas de toallas de diferentes tipos _"¡Joder!, ¿Ahora cuál elijo?" _Y bajo las miradas curiosas, algunas ofendidas, y otras asustadas, Bolin agarró las más coloridas _"Bien, ya llevo moradas, verdes fosforescente, amarillo con rojo y...estas son de color rosita, seguramente le gustarán a Korra." _Y salió huyendo de esa sección.

"Shampoo Head and hair flowers para cabello ondulado, color azul con aroma a coco, especial para cabellos oscuros, ideal para dar suavidad, brillo y movimiento, con extractos de almendra y cacao." _"Hm, Shampoo azul." _Pensó simplemente Bolin tomando el primer frasco de ese color que encontró.

Tomó las demás cosas de la lista y se dirigió a las cajas, donde había mucha gente. Agarró algunos paquetes de baterías para volver a poder usar su querida grabadora ¡Por fin!, esos últimos días sin música habían sido una tortura. Se moría por poner algún disco al máximo volumen y cantar a todo pulmón esa misma noche.

Los minutos pasaban y la fila parecía no avanzar. Así que dirigió su mirada a todas esas revistas de chismes que se encontraban a su izquierda _"¿Ashley Portman se divorcia? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡No puede ser!, pero si hacía una hermosa pareja con Orlando." _Un poco decepcionado empezó a hojear la revista.

"¡Descubre qué animal eres en la cama!" Bolin enarcó una ceja, y con la pluma que usaba para tachar las cosas de la lista, comenzó a hacer el test.

"Mayoría de C: ¡Eres un perezoso! Probablemente pienses que la cama sea sólo para dormir ¡Pero no es así!, atrévete a explorar sus diferentes usos junto con tu pareja." Indignado buscó otro test para hacer.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu mejor arma para conquistar?" Su resultado fue: La simpatía. Sonrió orgulloso.

"Averigua qué clase de hombres te atraen." Bolin estaba muy concentrado ¡Era increíble como respondiendo a unas simples preguntas una revista te podía decir tantas cosas sobre ti "Mayoría de A: Lo tuyo son los chicos divertidos, originales, y espontáneos. Buscas a una persona con la cual nunca vayas a estar aburrida, y cada día a su lado sea una nueva aventura." _"Sí... ¡Esta revista tiene razón!" _Finalmente agarró todas las revistas "para chicas" y llegó su turno de pagar.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Anunció entrando con las miles de bolsas.

Mako, Tahno y Korra le fueron a ayudar.

-¡Bolin! ¿Qué mierda hiciste? Gastaste el triple de lo debido ¡Y ni siquiera trajiste muchas cosas que estaban apuntadas en la lista!-Le regañó Mako una vez que sacaron todo de las bolsas, y Bolin le dio el ticket.

-¡Lo sé!, aparte esta porquería de Shampoo no es lo que te pedí. ¡Sin Head and hair flowers mi cabello no es nada!-Chilló Tahno. _"Bravo Mako, tú y tus grandiosas ideas de mandar al despistado e irresponsable de tu hermano por el mandado." _

-Tranquilos, Bolin hizo su mejor esfuerzo, y quizá no nos trajo específicamente lo que estaba en la lista. Pero trajo comida suficiente y cosas parecidas a lo que pedimos.-Lo defendió Korra, viendo todas esas deliciosas golosinas que había llevado, y el montón de revistas juveniles que a ella le gustaban.

Los otros dos, todavía furiosos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Bolin no les dio importancia, agarró una barra de chocolate, y junto con Pabu se dirigió a la sala. Esa tarde darían una de sus películas favoritas: Shrek.

Una vez que se quedó sola, tomó una de las revistas para empezarla a leer. Y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que todos los tests estaban contestados. ¿Acaso Bolin había respondido cuestionarios de una revista para chicas? ¿Por qué haría eso?, confundida le lanzó una rápida mirada de curiosidad a su amigo. Dejó las revistas en su lugar, y se fue a su cuarto. ¡Ese muchacho sí que era todo un caso!

* * *

Conclusión: Creo que no haré los capítulos tan largos, pero trataré de actualizar muy seguido. Tengo varias ideas en mente xD y ya después habrá "romance"... Espero que todos hayan tenido una bonita Navidad ¡Saludos! (:


	4. Gomitas de colores

Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Advertencias: AU, y algo de OoC.

Muchas gracias por leer *n* ¡Feliz 2014! Tengan un hermoso año (;

* * *

-¡Chicos, se los digo en serio!, una vez que te acostumbras al sabor saben deliciosas.-Aseguró Bolin tratando de convencer a Tahno y Korra de que las probaran.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, arqueando sus cejas. Y, resignados tomaron dos gomitas cada uno.

-Están muy ácidas.-Se quejó Korra, pero extrañamente le gustó.

-A ver, dame otras dos.-Exigió Tahno.

Y así en quince minutos los tres se acabaron aquel frasco enorme lleno de gomitas de colores.

-¡Joder!-Gritó Mako al caerse en medio de la calle por segunda vez en el día. Al parecer su mala suerte no mejoraba, y con cada incidente consideraba más la idea de ir con algún médico brujo o algo así.

Esa mañana resultó horrorosa. Primero, se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la mitad de su dinero -o se lo habían robado sin que se diera cuenta-. Segundo, una anciana le tiró café encima súper caliente accidentalmente al chocar con él, y para colmo, la viejita le demandó que, debido a que Mako supuestamente tuvo la culpa, era su deber comprarle otro café. Después de discutir con ella mucho rato, y al notar que estaba haciendo una escena y la gente lo miraba con desaprobación por estar peleando con una pobre e inocente viejita, cedió a comprarle el maldito café. Ella eligió el más caro, por supuesto.

Se cayó en la calle, unos niños se rieron de él, pisó un chicle, hasta que por fin llegó a su destino: La panadería del viejo Joe. Durante todo el camino se preguntó si en verdad valía la pena pasar por todas esas desgracias solo para llegar hasta ahí. Pero en cuanto el olor a pan entró por sus orificios nasales la pregunta se contestó sola. ¡Y cómo amaba ese maldito pan!

Pidió diez bolas dulces para llevar -probablemente lo único dulce que le gustaba, su gusto culposo. Y ninguna panadería las hacía ni la mitad de deliciosas que Joe-.

Durante todo el camino fue muy cuidadoso, sujetaba con fuerzas la bolsa de la panadería para que no se le cayera, se fijaba en el piso para no pisar cosas indeseables, o a alguien, y miraba a ambos lados antes de cruzar. Y por fin, sólo Dios sabe cómo, llegó sano y salvo a casa -bueno, sin contar su camino de ida-.

-_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, It's fantastic.- _Escuchó tres ruidosas y familiares voces cantando a todo pulmón.

Al entrar a Mako casi se le cae la bolsa del pan. Estaba Bolin disfrazado de pato, Korra con un vestuario de bailarina hawaiana, y Tahno con una corona de papel. Todos bailando y cantando. El pobre de Pabu se encontraba escondiéndose debajo de un sillón, asustado. _"¿De dónde carajos sacaron esos disfraces?"_

-Uy, ¡Cubito de hielo está aquí!-Anunció Korra.-¡Bolin! ¿Dónde quedó el frasco?-Le gritó al muchacho mientras posaba sus ojos azules en el recién llegado.

-¿Korra? ¿Por qué está esa musaraña aquí?-Preguntó Tahno confundido.

Mako parpadeó dos veces ¿Acababa de llamarlo musaraña a él?

-¡Bolin!-Volvió a gritar Korra.-¡Trae el frasco de una maldita vez!

-¡Ya no hay gomitas!-Chilló Bolin tirando el frasco al suelo.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡Te las acabaste todas!

-Yo no fui ¡Fue Tahno!

-¿Yo?, discúlpenme pero, Korra, querida, tú te las acabaste.-Acusó con seguridad.

-No no no. Perdóneme, mi alteza ¡Pero Bolin se las comió!

-¡Qué yo ni fui!- Replicó haciendo berrinche.

_"¿Mi alteza? ¿Qué mierda?" _Confundido siguió contemplando la discusión de ese trío de locos que tenía como compañeros. Y entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el dichoso frasco, y lo levantó.

"Suplemento alimenticio. No se administre en menores de 5 años. No ingerir más de dos gomitas al día."

¡Joder!, esos tres se habían acabado un frasco completo de gomitas sin ayuda en un solo día. Eso explicaba todo. -excepto de dónde habían sacado sus disfraces-

Mako fijó la vista en el pobre hurón, estaba decidido a tomarlo en brazos, tomar algo de comida, y salir huyendo a la calle. A la mañana siguiente, cuando a los tres se les hubiera pasado el efecto regresarían.

Pero algo algo le detuvo. Después de pensarlo dos veces se dio cuenta del grave error que sería dejarlos solos en la casa. Acabarían destruyéndolo todo, y haciendo un gran desastre.

Suspiró desganado. Ese día tendría que hacerla de niñera.

-¡Quiero más gomitas!-Exigió Korra.

-Hey, musaraña.-Llamó Tahno, dirigiéndose obviamente a Mako.-Tráenos más gomitas de colores.-Le ordenó.

-En primer lugar, no soy una musaraña. Segundo, ya no hay más malditas gomitas.-

-Eso es obvio, se acabaron. Quiero que vayas a comprar unas para tu Rey.-Dijo con aires de grandeza.

Mako hizo un esfuerzo por no golpear a su compañero.

-Chicos...-Les llamó Bolin con seriedad.-¿Por qué el pasto es verde?

-Muy simple, mi estimado pato. Porque así lo quise yo.-Respondió con confianza Tahno.

-Ya veo.-Contestó asombrado Bolin.- ¡Vayamos todos a la alberca!-Invitó cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-¡Sí!-Apoyaron la hawaiana y el Rey, y comenzaron a correr hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Esperen, no tenemos alberca!-Gritó asustado Mako siguiendo a sus compañeros.

-¡Al agua pato!-Exclamó el hombre vestido de pato mientras se aventaba a la tina de su baño que habían llenado con agua fría.

Sus dos amigos lo imitaron al instante, aunque apenas y cabían los tres ahí.

Mako llegó corriendo, y analizó la situación: La tina no era alberca ni mucho menos, pero parecían inofensivos en ella, así que optó por dejarlos disfrutar de su improvisada piscina y vigilarlos desde una distancia prudente, donde no pudieran alcanzarlo gotas de agua.

-Niño musaraña, ¿Por qué no entras?-Interrogó curiosa Korra.

-¿Será que no sabes nadar?-Se burló Bolin, por más patético que sonara, pues el agua ni aunque estuviera al tope tendría oportunidad de ahogarlos, aparte de que no había espacio suficiente para nadar.

Mako rodó los ojos y los ignoró.

Los tres se miraron entre sí con complicidad, y acto seguido salieron de la tina para agarrar a Mako entre todos y obligarlo a entrar en su "alberca".

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!-Exigió Mako mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre. Pero fue inútil, en menos de diez segundos ya se encontraban dentro de la tina completamente empapado.

Korra, Tahno y Bolin sonrieron con satisfacción y se metieron junto a su amigo.

-¡Esta sí que me la pagan!-Exclamó furioso mientras estiraba su mano hacia un Shampoo y se los exprimía en sus cabezas a todos. Y así comenzó una guerra de productos para higiene personal que terminó con mucha espuma esparcida por todo el baño.

_"Joder, tendré que limpiar todo este desastre después" _Se lamentó Mako.

Los tres "drogados" gracias a las gomitas de colores, salieron del baño disparados al piso de abajo, inundando y dejando rastros de espuma a su paso.

-¡Guerra de dragones!-Gritó Bolin mientras agarraba un jarrón y se disponía a lanzarlo a algún lugar de la sala.

Mako llegó a tiempo... A tiempo para ver como el jarrón se hacía pedazos en el suelo.

Por suerte pudo detener a Tahno y Korra antes de que aventaran jarrones hacia el mismo lugar que Bolin.

Al ver su guerra de dragones frustrada, Bolin tomó al pobre de Pabu, que se encontraba tranquilamente en un sillón durmiendo, y comenzó a bailar con él al son de un vals imaginario.

-Esto me huele a boda.-Aseguró Tahno.

-¡Sí!, yo quiero ser la madrina.-Miró con súplica a Bolin.

-¡Claro!, Tahno y tú serán los padrinos.-Les dijo muy emocionado.-Y tú, tendrás el honor de casarnos.-Dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-¡Oh no!, bajo ninguna circunstancia formaré parte de esta locura.-Le aseguró Mako cruzándose de brazos.

Diez minutos después en el jardín acomodaron filas de sillas donde sentaron a los invitados de la boda -entiéndase peluches de Bolin- Inflaron algunos globos blancos y azules, e instalaron la grabadora para la música.

Korra estaba en el cuarto de Bolin terminando de "arreglarlo". O sea que le puso un velo sacado de algún lugar de la casa, y una falda blanca por encima de su disfraz de pato.

Tahno, el pobre e inocente de Pabu -al que le habían puesto un moño negro en su cuello-, e incluso Mako se encontraban en el jardín esperando a "la novia".

-Ahí viene.-Susurró Tahno, y puso play a la marcha nupcial.

Bolin hizo su entrada lenta, sosteniendo un ramo de flores -arrancadas del jardín previamente- y con Korra llevándolo del brazo.

Al llegar a sus lugares dio inicio la "boda".

-Hermanos, hermanas, y peluches, estamos aquí reunidos...-Comenzó Mako. No pregunten cómo fue que terminó formando parte de ese disparate.

-Hurón, puede besar a la novia.-Concedió después de cinco minutos de haberse inventado una misa de casamiento.

Bolin alzó a Pabu y le dio un lindo beso en su nariz.

La multitud -Tahno y Korra- estalló en aplausos y gritos.

-Felicidades, hacen una hermosa pareja.-Felicitó Korra a la pareja de recién casados con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Muchas gracias ¡Ahora a celebrar!-Anunció Bolin cargando a Pabu -como cargan a las novias- y entrando a la casa.

La música sonó a todo volumen por el vecindario. Bolin no soltaba a su hurón ni por un segundo, Tahno estaba bebiendo coca-cola, Mako sentado en un sillón vigilando que no rompieran nada, y Korra de repente se subió en la barra haciendo un baile "sensual".

-Oye, Mako.-Le llamó en tono seductor.- ¿Por qué no vienes a bailar conmigo?

Mako posó su vista en ella. Con todo el ajetreo ni siquiera había reparado demasiado en el atuendo que traía su compañera, y ¿Para qué negarlo?, le sentaba bastante bien. Sin embargo, bajo ninguna circunstancia -y esta vez en serio- se subiría a la barra y empezaría a bailar. Así que se limitó a mirar.

-¿Es por qué soy fea, verdad?-Le preguntó al borde del colapso.

Marco enarcó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por eso no quieres bailar conmigo.-Concluyó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, para después estallar en lágrimas.

-No, no es eso.-Negó Mako sin saber qué hacer.-Al contrario, eres muy bonita. Es sólo que no me gusta bailar.-Finalizó.

-Oh, esa es la excusa más vieja de todas.-Le regañó Korra.- "Es que no sé bailar" "No me gusta" "Mi mami no me deja".- Dijo citando, según su criterio, excusas tontas.

-¡Pero es verdad, no me gusta!-Trató de defenderse inútilmente.

Después de dos minutos de quejas y lloriqueos, el chico terminó bailando con la morena sobre la barra.

_"¡Joder!, últimamente soy muy manipulable." _Se decepcionó de sí mismo mientras bailaban una canción ruidosa.

-¡Chicos, chicos!-Llamó su atención Tahno.-Es hora del brindis ¿Y quién mejor que su majestad para proponerlo?

De inmediato todos se reunieron a su alrededor, tomaron una copa llena de chocolatada que muy amablemente Tahno había preparado para la ocasión, y se dispusieron a escuchar.

-De más está decir que estoy muy contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de ser el padrino en esta magnífica boda llevada a cabo el día de hoy. Boda que simboliza la unión de dos seres, que por fin decidieron unir sus almas en sagrado matrimonio. Yo, siendo un amigo cercano de ambos, les puedo asegurar que desde el primer momento en que este par se conocieron en la tienda de mascotas, algo los juntó para siempre. Algo cósmico difícil de explicar, y que aquellos que jamás han tenido la dicha de caer bajo los efectos del verdadero amor no lograrían comprender ni un poco. Y, vaya, la vida, en una de esas pocas ocasiones que se porta generosa les brindó la oportunidad de, a pesar de los prejuicios de la gente, su sexo, la diferencia de edad, y todas esas cosas inútiles, pudieran celebrar su matrimonio de una manera digna y en compañía de sus seres queridos. Por eso brindo aquí, y ahora, brindo por Bolin, porque sé que su comida es asquerosa, pero su corazón es muy grande. Brindo por Pabu, porque sé que no es de muchas palabras, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa amar. Brindo por el pequeño hurón que dejó atrás esta tarde Pabu para lograr convertirse en todo un hombre. Brindo por mí, su Rey que les prometió que no iba a llorar. Pero en especial, brindo por los nuevos esposos unidos no "hasta que las muerte los separe", sino unidos para siempre. ¡Por Pabu y Bolin!-Concluyó con una sonrisa levantando su copa.

Mako se quedó boquiabierto y se maldijo a sí mismo por no traer consigo una maldita cámara en esos momentos para grabarlo. Pues estaba seguro que jamás volvería a escuchar a su amigo hablar de esa forma, ni siquiera en su boda. A menos que le administrara una buena dosis de gomitas, claro.

-¡Por Pabu y Bolin!-Brindaron todos al unísono, y se tomaron la chocolatada de un trago.

La celebración siguió normal, bueno todo lo normal que podría seguir con ellos de protagonistas.

Bolin bailaba energéticamente y zarandeaba de un lado a otro a Pabu. Mako se hizo la nota del mental de, al día siguiente revisar al pobre hurón para ver si se encontraba bien, y pedirle disculpas.

A Tahno le había llegado su momento de ponerse sentimental y filósofo, mientras le daba un monólogo a su vaso de Coca-cola.

Korra estaba en el karaoke cantando esas típicas canciones de ardidos perfectas para ser dedicadas a un ex.

-¡Púdrete, Jimmy!-Finalizó su quinta canción y empezó a llorar.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Mako extrañado.

Korra lloró más y más, diciendo palabras imposibles de entender.

Mako no sabía qué decir o hacer. Jamás en su vida había tenido que consolar a una chica.

Los minutos pasaron y Korra se ponía cada vez peor. Mako, asustado trataba de idear algún plan para calmarla.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo al aire libre?-Interrogó con tono amable.

Korra dejó de llorar por un momento, le miró con sus enormes ojos azules, y después regresó a su estado depresivo.

_"Piensa, Mako... Si fueras una chica y te encontraras triste ¿Qué harías para sentirte mejor?" _Y después de unos minutos se le prendió el foco.

-¿Quieres ver una película de amor?

Korra enarcó una ceja, frunció el ceño y volvió a llorar.

Segundo intento: Fracasado. _"Venga, Mako. Piensa... Si fueras Korra y te encontraras triste ¿Qué harías para sentirte mejor?" _Y por arte de magia se le vino a la mente una idea perfecta.

-Ven, vamos a comer waffles.-Dijo esperanzado, e impaciente por la reacción de la chica.

Ella posó su inexpresiva mirada en él durante unos segundos que para Mako fueron eternidades.

-¡Sí, vamos por waffles!-Exclamó repentinamente feliz y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mako suspiró aliviado. Tercer intento: Exitoso. Sabía que los waffles no podían fallar. _"Waffles: Mejorando los ánimos desde tiempos inmemorables."_

Llegando a la cocina Mako le preparó tres waffles con miel y se los llevaron a un sillón de la sala.

-Gracias, estaban deliciosos.-Agradeció una vez que se acabó su comida.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Sabes?, a él le gustaban mucho los waffles.-Comenzó Korra.

_"Oh, no..." _Pensó alarmado Mako, preparándose para la tormenta que vendría.

En menos de diez segundos, Korra ya estaba hecha un mal de lágrimas.

-Dime, ¿Te apetecen unos hot cakes?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, en un desesperado intento por calmarla.

Media hora y miles de lágrimas después Korra se quedó dormida en los brazos de Mako.

_"¡Por fin!" _Mako dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y calma. Luego de un día cuidando a esos tres, había quedado agotado. Y sin más, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Bolin cayó dormido en la alfombra, abrazando a Pabu, quien también quedó profundamente dormido.

Y Tahno se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una mesa, con su vaso de Coca al lado.

Korra se removió un poco en su cómodo colchón, antes de despertarse lentamente gracias a los rayos del sol que le pegaron en la cara.

Se sentía un poco mareada y con un sabor horriblemente amargo en la boca.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Mako debajo de ella. Se asustó, gritó, y se cayó del sillón.

Mako se despertó al instante, también asustado.

Y poco a poco, los demás se fueron incorporando.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué traigo una falda blanca? ¿Por qué traigo un disfraz de pato debajo de la falda blanca?-Preguntó confundido Bolin mientras analizaba su vestuario.

-¿Yo de dónde saqué esto?-También preguntó Korra mirando su falda hawaiana.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos esta corona barata que me sienta tan bien?-Interrogó Tahno mirándose al espejo.

-¿De verdad no se acuerdan?-Preguntó curioso Mako. Aunque en realidad él tampoco sabía la parte de los disfraces.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué Pabu tiene un moñito negro en su cuello?-Siguió Bolin.

-La verdad, lo de sus vestimentas no tengo ni idea.-Confesó y se lamentó Mako.-En cuanto a Pabu... Es una larga historia.-Sonrió burlón.-Por cierto, Bolin ¿De dónde sacaste las gomitas de colores?


	5. El primer día

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal la nueva portada? xD espero que no haya quedado tan deforme u.u es que tuve que cambiarle el tamaño porque sino sólo se veía Korra. En fin, muchas gracias a **MtezPS** por pasarme la imagen :D, y también gracias a la maravillosa persona que la dibujó.

Y, obviamente Muchas gracias a todas las que leen :) espero estén muy bien.

* * *

-Señorita Korra, por enésima vez ¡Guarde silencio!-Le regañó el profesor, con nombre raro que nadie se había aprendido aún, mientras continuaba apuntando letras que parecían jeroglíficos en la pizarra.

Korra soltó un bufido.

-Sí, señor.-Contestó automáticamente. ¡No era justo!, si bien había estado hablando, obviamente no era la única. Sin embargo, todas las llamadas de atención eran exclusivamente para ella.

-Y entonces un día se le cayó el helado en el parque e hizo todo un berrinche. ¡A los doce años!-Siguió contando Bolin en voz baja las historias vergonzosas de su hermano mayor.

Korra se rió por lo bajo. No podía ignorar a su amigo, y por fortuna, o por desgracia, compartían el 99% de las clases.

-De tarea contestarán de la página 7 a la 15. Y harán un resumen de dos cuartillas sobre la lectura que comienza en la página 16. Para el miércoles. Es todo.-Y salió apresurado del salón.

-¡Maldito!, apenas es nuestra primera clase y ya quiero salir de vacaciones.-Se quejó Bolin.

Korra no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Bastó con que pusiera un pie en aquel edificio para darse cuenta del alocado ambiente universitario de la gran ciudad. Eso incluía un jardín lleno de humo, cortesía de los cientos de alumnos fumadores. Peleas por los pasillos de tipos que más bien se comportaban como si tuvieran doce años. Miles de parejas fajando por todos lados sin pudor alguno. Y maestros sumamente exigentes que creían que sus alumnos no tenían vida social -o realmente les importaba un reverendo pepinillo- y pensaban que lo que más amaban los jóvenes era que les dejaran montones de deberes.

Por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Korra obviamente se sentó con Bolin. Mako estaba con personas de su grado al otro lado de la cafetería, y Tahno no se veía por los alrededores.

-Y bien, pueblerina ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora la universidad?-Quiso saber el chico mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza de champiñones, que por única ocasión habían preparado las cocineras por ser el primer día. De más está decir que los días restantes la comida sería un asco. Casi como la de Korra o Bolin.

-No me llames así.-Le reclamó arrojándole una papa frita a su cara.-La escuela es... Interesante.-Concluyó.

Bolin que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados le lanzó un champiñón que cayó dentro de su blusa azul.

Korra devolvió el ataque, y así dio inicio a una guerra de comida entre ambos. Hasta que... La chica se emocionó de más y un pedazo de queso aterrizó en la cabellera rubia de un muchacho que estaba sentado cómodamente en la mesa de al lado.

El Rubio atacó, más personas se unieron, y la cafetería quedó decorada con alimentos desperdiciados en todas sus paredes en menos de diez minutos.

-Genial Korra. Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer divertido el primer día de clases.-Le animó contento Bolin mientras se limpiaba un poco para volver a clases.

Korra también se quitó los restos de comida y juntos se dirigieron al departamento de ciencias.

-No se les olvide los miércoles traer consigo una bata de laboratorio ¿Está bien?-Y el maestro de química ya estaba dispuesto a irse.-Por cierto ¿Señorita Korra?-Preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todo el salón. Cuando Korra alzó la mano, prosiguió.-La prefecta quiere verla a la salida.

El aula se quedó en silencio. Muchos veían a Korra sorprendidos, o con lástima. Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar.

-¡No Korra, eres muy joven para morir!-Se lamentó Bolin. La chica lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué querría la prefecta verla? ¿Y por qué todos actuaban de esa manera? ¿Acaso era algo malo?

-¿Perdón?-Decidió preguntarle, dispuesta a obtener una explicación.

-Bueno, verás... En realidad es algo muy curioso ¿Has visto la película de Matilda?-Korra le dio un sí con la cabeza.-Entonces seguramente recordarás a Tronchatoro ¿No?-Esperó a que asintiera. Ella ya se estaba haciendo una idea, temiendo lo peor.-Pues la prefecta es cien veces peor.-Finalizó Bolin.

Korra se quedó muda, recordando el temor que le causaba aquel personaje cuando era niña. Y se preguntó ¿Por qué carajos quiso venir a la ciudad a estudiar? Sin duda, en su pueblo hubiera estado segura.

-Dicen que... Secuestra estudiantes, se los lleva al bosque embrujado, y en una cabaña los quema vivos. Otros aseguran que te amarra a una silla, comienza a hacerte preguntas. Juega con tu mente, y termina destrozándola.-De repente apareció de entre las sombras un misterioso muchacho con gafas negras.

La chica, luego de mirar con extrañeza a aquel sujeto, tragó grueso.

-Pero ¿Por qué me citó a mi?

-Tal vez sea por la guerra de comida que iniciaste.-Respondió simplemente su amigo.

-¡No me jodas!, siempre hay gente peleándose en los pasillos. Tipos follando en mitad de la escuela como si no hubiera mañana ¿Y me citan a mi por iniciar una estúpida guerra de comida?

-Ah, eso es porque la prefecta malvada sólo se encarga de los novatos. La contrataron exclusivamente para hacer sufrir a los de primer año. Todos los mayores primero tuvieron que pasar por ella, para después tener libertad.-Explicó el misterioso -chismoso- chico.

-Es cierto. Mako una vez me contó que cuando iba en primer semestre tenía un amigo llamado Twist. Twist se portó mal. Lo llevaron a la oficina de la prefecta. Y de Twist jamás volvieron a escuchar.

La morena empezó a sudar frío. ¿Por qué en vez de tranquilizarla, su "querido" amigo se esforzaba en asustarla más y más?

En un cambio de clases se encontraron con Tahno en el pasillo.

-Korra, ten mucho cuidado con la bruja mala.-Le comentó divertido.

-¿Cómo sabes tú sobre eso?

-Querida, es de lo que todos están hablando. Eres una leyenda. Tu primer día, y quizás el último, gracias a cierta guerra de comida y una llamada a la oficina. Saldrás en el periódico de la escuela mañana. Muchos ya hicieron sus apuestas ¿Regresará? ¿Saldrá llorando? ¿Preferirá salir corriendo de la escuela antes de la salida?

Korra lo amenazó con la mirada. Era precisamente lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito apoyo, que supuestamente deberían de darle sus compañeros de casa?

Sin más, se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

Por más que trataba, no podía. No podía concentrarse si todos sus compañeros la miraban, y murmuraban cosas sobre su "futura muerte". De verdad quería salir de ahí. Ya no lo soportaba, las horas eran una tortura. No dejaba de imaginarse a la prefecta, y las barbaridades que podría hacer con ella.

Y el sonido de la campana hizo eco en su cabeza. Se quedó estática. Ese era el sonido que menos quería escuchar. Era el timbre que le anunciaba que su infierno había comenzado _"¡Joder!, ¿Qué acaso no era Mako el de la mala suerte?" _Se lamentó de ella misma y se dirigió a la oficina.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente que se compadecía de ella con la mirada.

"Oficina de la prefecta Lin Beifong." Se leía en una pequeña placa color cobre pegada en la puerta.

Sus piernas le temblaron, apunto de tocar la puerta de madera. Era como estar llamando a las puertas del mismísimo infierno por voluntad propia. Finalmente, se armó de valor y dio dos ligeros toques.

Nadie respondió en los siguientes tres segundos. _"Qué pena. No hay nadie. Tendré que irme. Una verdadera lástima." _Pensó para sí girándose sobre sus talones. Pero en eso una voz se escuchó del otro lado. "Pase". Le dijeron.

Abrió lentamente, entró lentamente. Tratando de posponer lo más que pudo su encuentro con el diablo.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada. Korra se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No, no tenía la piel verde cual bruja malvada. No, no tenía berrugas espantosas en su cara. No, no había ningún instrumento de tortura medieval a la vista. Y sí, parecía una oficina común y corriente, con una simple prefecta. Salvo por... Una cicatriz en su rostro. Cicatriz que indicaba que era capaz de cortarte en pedacitos sin piedad alguna. O por lo menos así lo pensó Korra.

-Siéntate.-Le ordenó con voz tétrica.-Quiero suponer que sabes porqué estás aquí ¿No?

-Eso creo.-Contestó muy nerviosa Korra.

-¿Crees? ¡Nada de creer! ¿Sabes sí o no?-Elevó un poco su voz.

-Bueno, sí.-Respondió haciéndose pequeña en su lugar.

-Y, ¿Se puede saber por qué, en tu primer día de clases, cometiste tremenda inmadurez? ¡Está en la universidad, jovencita! Esto no es un maldito Kinder ni mucho menos.- Le regañó.

-Bueno, es que yo...-Tartamudeó y se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decirle.

-Tú...-Invitó a que continuara, mirándola fijamente.

Y Korra simplemente se dispuso a buscar algo que la ayudara a salir de semejante situación. _"¡Bingo!" _Dijo para sus adentros, al encontrar el objeto que podría salvarla de su muerte, o por el contrario, podría hacer enojar aún más a la prefecta.

-¿Ese es Robert Smith?-Le preguntó tímidamente mientras señalaba una taza con una foto de dicho cantante en su agraciada juventud.

-¿Y qué si lo es?-Le preguntó enojada.

-Oh, bueno. Lo que pasa es que a mi me encanta. ¿Escucho que darán un concierto en octubre?

-¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédula.

-¡Sí!, yo tengo una entrada extra. Verá... Nadie me quiso acompañar. Quizá usted quiera.-Y rogó a todos los dioses que la prefecta fuera de aquellos que con un simple regalo te perdonan la vida.

-Bien, tal vez si no tengo nada que hacer pueda ir.-Aceptó desinteresadamente. Aunque por dentro estaba emocionada. Jamás en su vida algún mocoso le había regalado tal cosa -en realidad nunca le regalaban nada. Sólo los hacía llorar, y se iban.-

Korra le sonrió y dio gracias al cielo. Hoy no iba a morir.

Siguieron hablando, de fan a fan por algunos minutos.

Una secretaria entró para dejarle unos papeles a Lin, pero lo que se encontró la dejó muda.

Estaban Korra y Lin cantando a todo pulmón "Boys don't cry" mientras revoloteaban por toda la oficina.

Rápidamente salió de ahí. Sabía perfectamente que si la prefecta descubría que la había visto cantando, no dudaría en matarla.

Finalmente Korra se despidió, y Lin Beifong la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Al salir con una sonrisa todo el alumnado le vio con extrañeza ¿Acaso era masoquista la chica? No, eso no explicaría porqué la malvada bruja que secuestraba estudiantes también salió sonriendo ligeramente para despedirse de ella.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera salido sin llorar, intacta, y con la prefecta sonriendo? Definitivamente era un misterio.

-¿Qué carajos pasó ahí dentro?-Preguntó todavía sorprendido Mako, que junto con Bolin y Tahno la estaban esperando para irse a casa -si es que salía viva, claro.-

Korra simplemente sonrió orgullosa.

* * *

Ojalá no se hayan enojado porque puse a Lin como "La típica prefecta mala" :3

En fin, el siguiente capítulo será más divertido -o eso trataré-

Cuídense n.n


End file.
